yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Harusuke
Ken Harusuke Ken Harusuke is a young martial artist in training that travels place through out regions looking for Dojo's to train in order to develop his own mix martial arts style by learning many different ways of martial arts. Ken is a high ranking nomad who has 5 badges in total and takes pride in winning in many tournaments. During his travels to obtain his 6th Nomad badge Ken is faced with Gon Freeces in the finals for the Heart Badge and after the intense battle he was recruited to join the crew in order to achieve his goals in becoming the strongest. Abilities Ken does not have a Keosu ability for the reason of Honing his Reiku skills and not using any reiku for anything else but his own natural strength and to power his martial arts abilities * Mixed Martial Artist: Since entering the Ryōzanpaku dojo, Kenichi has been trained in six different styles of martial arts: Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo, Ju-Jitsu, Kōsaka Style, and Fūrinji Style, which makes him a Mixed Martial Artist. While being trained in six different styles, none of the masters have made Kenichi concentrate on only one type of martial art style and in fact, have him learn several variations of their martial arts. Despite this, the masters have focused Kenichi's training on physical conditioning and in practising the basic forms and techniques of each style to the point of refinement. This would give Kenichi a solid martial arts foundation and in turn allow him to develop his own techniques and fighting style in time. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Kenichi developed from a weak person who was repeatedly bullied and beaten to a powerful and extremely versatile fighter, who has received praise and respect on multiple occasions from several disciples and masters, friend or foe alike: ** Karate User: Sakaki has taught Kenichi multiple stances and Kata from different Karate styles, which has taught him the essence of self defense and countering. Sakaki has mainly taught Kenichi a variety of defensive techniques, stressing the philosophy of "Defense" being the true nature of Karate; as a result, Kenichi has a very strong sense of defense, being able to effectively attack and defend at the same time using the techniques he has learned from Sakaki. ** Muay Thai User: Apachai has taught Kenichi the art of Muay Thai. At the beginning, most of Apachai's attempts to train Kenichi resulted in him almost dying, but as time went on Kenichi slowly began to learn how to survive training with him, which greatly increased his defensive capabilities. Plus, as a result of training in Muay Thai with Apachai, Kenichi has gained many techniques that allow him to overpower many physically strong fighters. Apachai has also trained him to "attack through" his opponents, which allows him to easily fight against opponents with strong defenses. ** Jujutsu User: Akisame has always been teaching Kenichi different throwing techniques from more than one variation of Ju-jitsu. As a result, Kenichi is able to throw his opponents in various positions and put them in various submission holds. Kenichi has even begun to learn throwing techniques that involve using no strength and using the enemy's own power against them. Although it has been shown that Kenichi can only achieve these kinds of techniques when using Ryūsui Seikūken. ** Chinese Kenpo User: Kensei Ma has taught Kenichi various types of Chinese Kenpo, although his has mostly learned the soft forms of kenpo, including: Baguazhang '''and Taichi'. Because of this, Kenichi has learned the Kung Fu principles of "Inner Strength", which has made Kenichi's body incredibly durable to internal damage and even given him the ability to cause internal damage to his opponents. ** '''Kōsaka Style User': Despite being an unarmed fighter, Shigure has taught Kenichi the basics of the Kōsaka Style, how to use weapons and fight against weapon users. Shigure has mostly taught him swordplay and techniques that counter melee weapons. Because of his refusal to use weapons however, Kenichi has had to learn how to adapt these techniques of the Kōsaka Style with his own techniques, in order to effectively use them without a sword. Kenichi achieved this by using knifehand strikes he learned from Karate as a sword substitute. This has given him a great sense of adaptability during his fights and has even given him a unique new form of counterattacking. ** Fūrinji Style User: Hayato has taught Kenichi only three techniques from the Fūrinji Style: Seikūken,Ryūsui Seikūken and Korui Nuki. Despite only knowing these three techniques, Kenichi has taken full advantage of the benefits each technique gives him in battle, from an absolute defense, to outmaneuvering his opponents, and finally, to a technique that can break almost any defense. Additionally, in the process of teaching him these techniques, Hayato has given Kenichi greater reflexes, more balance, and has given him greater use of his Ki. * Immense Determination: The Ryõzanpaku masters mention that Kenichi has no talent for martial art but he is a genius at hard work and getting beat up, which enables him to improve at an amazing rate. Kenichi has defeated countless opponents who have been studying martial arts their entire lives and were considered true geniuses. Even in the midst of battle, Kenichi is able to calculate and develop a strategy quickly and even outsmart even the most intelligent of fighters, such as being able to trick Ryūto's inner eye technique with his Ryōzanpaku's Rhythm he just made up, something Akisame noted was a genius move on Kenichi's part. The Elder stated that though Kenichi lacks killing intent, he has incredible memory, being able to remember and perceive even the most complicated techniques his masters teach him and be able to use them in a short amount of time. * Enhanced Physical Prowess:' '''Over the course of the two years that he has spent at Ryōzanpaku, Kenichi has gone from a very physically weak person who gets bullied day in and day out, to a powerful fighter who has defeated numerous opponent's, thanks to the hellish training that he receives every day at the dojo. All of the masters have combined their training methods in order to give Kenichi a body that is perfectly suited for all the styles that they are teaching him. Akisame and Kensei have completely redesigned Kenichi's body over the course of two years, as they have continuously experimented with new ways to train his body. Akisame has made Kenichi undergo his special muscle enhancement training, which has developed a body that has absolutely no useless muscles in it and an almost inhuman amount of strength and speed, and Kensei has strengthened Kenichi's organs and core using various methods from multiple forms of chinese kenpo and medicine. Sakaki has trained Kenichi in various exercises involving strengthening the toughness and flexibility of his body, Shigure's weapons training has helped with Kenichi's reflexes in a lot of different ways, and just surviving one of Apachai's attempts to safely train him counts as endurance training. After training with the Elder, Kenichi's physical development reached an even higher level, giving him more agility and balance and completely speeding up the other masters training, forcing them to start trying slightly harder during his training sessions. He is able to take damaging hits from a Dou Ki user and the strongest member of Yomi, Kajima's, strongest technique. Also, according to Kajima, the fact that Kenichi's body can survive being hit so many times by his strongest technique: Shinogidachi, means that he must have mastered the principles of Yin Kung Fu, which involves strengthening the body's defenses to it highest point using both Ki and his own blood vessels, and Kenichi himself admitted that this was only because of his training in Ryōzanpaku for the past year. As a result of this extensive condition training, he has also developed the following: ** '''Immense Endurance': Even before starting his training, Kenichi possesses a level of endurance that is nearly at master level. Since beginning his rigorous and grueling training, his endurance has grown considerably higher. Even when he was battered, bleeding and barely conscious, he was able to unleash a powerful "Mubyōshi" and "Korui Nuki" against Pengulu. According to himself, he was a prodigy at getting beaten up. During his early fights, Kenichi was able to withstand a body battered and even fractured or broken bones from skilled enemies who trained far longer than him, and ultimately win. Even taking a critical knife wound from Jihan, Kenichi was able to win the battle despite the blood loss. Against Shō Kanō, the former leader of YOMI, Kenichi was also able to win despite sustaining broken bones and bruised organs. Kenichi can also take high-voltage electric shocks with little damage (thanks to Akisame's training). Kenichi's endurance now can also take a serious direct kick from Apachai, and quickly jump back to his feet, seemingly unfazed and amazing his masters. The pinnacle of his endurance was seen against another Grand Master, Isshinsai Ogata. Despite being hopelessly outmatched and taking a severe one-sided beating, he still had the fortitude to fight on, something Ogata praised him for. Also, after taking a critical blow from Ogata that initially left him incapacitated, Kenichi was soon after, capable of returning to his feet to save Miu from falling rubble. He's able to endure and retaliate against powerful hits from Kajima whilst he was using his Dou Ki in his attacks. ** Enhanced Speed: He can outrun a truck on full speed due to the amount of running he does with Akisame. Currently, his speed has increased enough to the point he can close a considerable distance in seconds. Although Kenichi has become very fast, he isn't fast enough to keep up with Miu unless she holds back (a lot). His speed has reached a point that during sparring matches with Akisame, Kenichi kept up and even blocked his attacks (albeit the said master was still holding back considerably). Even in a severely battered state at the hands of Ogata Isshinsai, Kenichi still managed to save Miu from a collapsing building on fire, closing a good distance in mere moments. He has even shown the ability to outstrip someone as fast as Satomi Kajima, the leading disciple of Yomi. ** Enhanced Strength: While initially Kenichi was scrawny and his strength was below average, the amount of training Ryõzanpaku placed on him greatly increased his overall abilities. His newfound strength has allowed him lift and pull large amounts of weight during daily chores (which the masters force him to do) and knock out less skilled opponents with a single strike. His leg strength has grown great enough to withstand tremendous amount of impact, he was able to kick Genson in a pool without facing any resistance from the water. Having undergone the unique physical conditioning regimen of Akisame, Kenichi's musculature has been rebuilt, now possessing a lean but well-defined physique. He can push Berserker back and throw him at a considerable distance and smash the ground with just a punch. ** Enhanced Agility: During his second training with Hayato, Kenichi's leg strength and dexterity were pushed to higher levels, granting him greater agility and a more acute sense of balance. His newfound agility has been commented by the other masters, even forcing them to put a bit more effort in their sparring sessions. Kenichi has also developed acrobatic abilities almost at Miu's level, able to easily scale and glide down a skyscraper with complete control and no wasted movement. * Lack of Killer Intent: Despite his strength, it is noted by his masters that Kenichi lacks any form of killing intent even towards his enemies. It is most likely because of this many stronger opponents tend to look down on him and become overconfident in their own abilities, which leads to their downfall and the fact Kenichi's heart is very gentle and his desire to end fights peacefully and only leave them unable to fight any further. Also because of his lack of killing intent, he is able to avoid detection from all three levels of Master Class fighters for a period of time. * Immense Sei Ki: Kenichi uses Sei Ki, giving him a style which allows him to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. This allows him to calmly observe his opponents and see what is in their heart. Despite showing signs of being able to use his dou ki, Kenichi has been exclusively trained as a Sei fighter. Even when his emotions get the better of him, he is able to take advantage of his anger and channel it into his Sei Ki, something Akisame noted was a very talented move. On one occasion he instinctively unleashed a strong wave of ki that surprised his masters. Even a master-class like Christopher Eclair was startled by the intensity of Kenichi's ki, momentarily thinking it was Sakaki's. Aside from it's potency, Kenichi's ki control is well developed, allowing him to use highly advanced and complicated Sei ki techniques such as the Ryūsui Seikūken instantly and to a near-perfect degree. During his battle with Satomi Kajima, Kenichi's control over his Ki became so well-developed that he completely skipped one stage of Ki mastery and managed to reach the last stage: known as the "holding" of Ki, a stage that normally only masters can achieve, hinting that Kenichi's Ki control has possibly become just as great as a master class fighters. Seeing Kenichi reach this stage left both Miu and one of his masters, Shigure completely speechless. Skill Chart Overall Skill: 86